


Stars And The Cool Kids

by zummani



Series: Steven Universe AU ( Pink Lars ) [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Gen, Post-Episode: s05e04 Lars' Head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 04:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11223192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zummani/pseuds/zummani
Summary: Part 2 of " Lars's Head Alternate Ending"Lars becomes a crystal gem and bonds with Steven, But not everything can go as smooth as planned.





	Stars And The Cool Kids

**Author's Note:**

> This is part two of " Lars's Head alternate ending " but it can mostly be read on it own if you don't have time to read the first one. This one isn't as good as the first but it still had some major character development in my opinion.  
> -  
> -  
> but anyways I hope you enjoy :)  
> -  
> -  
> Keep in mind I write for fun so you might find some spelling or grammar mistakes, sorry in advanced.  
> -  
> -  
> Also any words that look like they aren't supposed to be there are courtesy of spell check on IPad but i'm pretty sure I fixed all of them :)

Stars And The Cool Kids 

( Note: this story takes place a little less than a week after the events of Lars' Head Alternate Ending )  
— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — 

The warm summer breeze seemed almost calming to Steven as he realized Connie was at her last day of school today. He couldn't wait to hang out with Connie all summer because after all they were best friends. Steven walked over to the kitchen and grabbed a juice box, opened it and drank it. It will only be a few hours and Connie could be over. Maybe they could go on an adventure or be jam buds! 

"Training day was tomorrow..." Thought Steven as he sat back down on his bed." Maybe we should get ready for that?" Hmmm he continued to think as he relaxed. He heard thumping up his stairway and then heard someone shout from outside " STEVEN IM BACK FROM SCHOOL! " it was Connie! They started talking and hanging out playing video games until the sun set. Connie's mom had showed up to pick her up from Steven's house after a long day at the office. 

The next day came by and Connie showed up early for training but to her surprise so did Lars. She was still really insecure about him being a crystal gem. As soon as he walked though the door Steven went to greet him. Steven realized Connie had a almost irritated look on her face. Steven turned back around at Lars and whispered " don't tell Connie about Stars, I don't think she would be too happy. " Lars nodded and went to go sit on the couch while Connie and Steven sat on the floor of him room. Connie now seemed more upset than mad, she knew it wasn't Lars fault. Steven leaned over to her and asked " Connie, what's wrong? ". Connie didn't know how to tell Steven how she felt. The thought Steven might get mad at her for feeling the way she did.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Connie said " Oh well Steven, I just want to make sure I train extra hard so I can keep up with you and Lars!" Steven looked relived as he assured Connie " Oh Connie you don't need to worry about that you'll do just fine! " and Steven gave a wide smile as he looked at her. Connie's cheeks became red. She knew Steven believed in her so much she didn't want to let him down. Lars had herd the mention of his name but didn't bother to ask,he was on his phone texting Sadie. 

Lars was telling Sadie about training and how he got to use his magic, and how Steven had told him he was a crystal gem a few days ago. Sadie seemed supportive of Lars and asked if she could watch them train sometime. Lars texted Sadie " well why don't you sit in this time? We're not starting for another 20 minutes." Sadie seemed happy to do so as she replied " oh! Alright then be there soon, ttyl" Lars out away his phone and asked Steven if it was okay if Sadie watched them train today. Steven said " oh yeah! Sounds fun Lars. " 

20 mutinies later Sadie was at the front door with a blanket and small bag. Pearl warped them to the ruins and began setting up holo pearls. All four were sitting and talking seeming to have a good time. Sadie said " Oh well if you guys are gone be fighting these things why don't you make your stars person! Ha! " Sadie laughed at her own statement. The color drained a bit from Steven and Lars as they realized they had forgotten to tell Sadie not to bring up Stars. Steven looked over at Connie who looked slightly betrayed. She didn't know what came over her, she thought the last person she would ever get mad at was Steven. She was mad at him but knew she shouldn't be. " No Steven, it's cool you two fused.... Maybe I could see it sometime." This shocked Steven and Lars.They hadn't expected Connie to want to see Stars. 

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Pearl called over the children and was ready to begin training. Sadie watched as the three trained but was mostly fixated on Lars. She wanted to see him build more self confidence, she wanted to see him grow. Sadie hadn't known that mentioning Stars was bad she thought he was really cool. 

After training Connie had won a prize from the pearl points pouch but it meant nothing since she knew Steven and Lars were taking it easy today. Then Connie felt bad she hindered their training today because of her jealousy. She hadn't felt this way before , she didn't know how to deal with it all.

They were all so happy and rooting on each other and Connie just didn't know why she couldn't enjoy the moment. Steven was encouraging her but she knew she was still out matched. They later all went on the beach to have a summer fun day. There was music, dancing , an ice chest. Everything seemed to be going great. While Lars and Sadie continued dancing and having a good time, Connie pulled Steven to the side. " Steven..." Asked Connie " who do you like being fused with more? " Steven hadn't really thought about that before, each fusion had its own unique abilities with different personality traits. Steven responded " well I like being fused with both of you for different reasons."

Lars had overheard this conversation and didn't think anyone would ever be jealous of him in a million years. Connie and Steven confined talking. "Well we could make Stevonie now..." He said, and Connie really wanted to but didn't want to force him into a fusion. " Well then what do you want to do?" Connie blame flustered because she didn't exactly know the answer. " ugh, Steven I'm going to cool off, I'll be back!" 

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Steven was worried about Connie and wanted to check on her but knew that it might make things worse. Steven gently lifted one arm up towards Connie as if to tell her to come back, but said nothing. Lars walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder and bent down on his knees. " Augh, Steven I'm sorry I didn't think Stars would have caused this many issues..." Steven could say nothing as he turned around to hug Lars. His face was upset, he was upset.

Sadie had no idea what they were talking about but stopped the music to go check. "hey, what's going on you two?" Lars muttered under his breath while she faced his back. " Connie isn't the biggest fan of Stars..." Steven glared up at Sadie while still in a hug. Sadie kinda tripped on her own sentences " oh well I shouldn't have brought it up, I- " Steven interrupted " no it's fine you didn't know, but I'm not sure how to fix this. Just as about Lars was about to set Steven down Connie came out of the house. She was a lot more calm and in control of her emotions. She knew that Steven wouldn't replace her on the team, she was fine...

The music continued as they danced, Steven didn't want to upset Connie. The sun set on the beach as a nice breeze came by to cool them off from all the fun they were having. Sadie began to pack things up as everyone talked. Lion had shown up too and was lying on the warm sand on his beautiful day. The sky started turning dark and filling with stars as the gang headed back to the temple for a bit. Garnet and the gems warped in and shoot out the door screaming " COME ON STEVEN WE GOTTA GO!" Amethyst grabbed Steven's arm and ran him outside. 

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

A hand full of corrupted gem monsters covered the sand in from of Steven's house. One by one the gems poofed them but did not receive a gem from doing so. Garnet squatted down and looked at the carnage of the smaller sized monster. " no gem, there must be a mother near by. "  
Suddenly an earthquake rattled the earth as everyone tried to balance. A big yellow monster erupted from the ground and left sand splashing everywhere. 

Lars,Sadie and Connie were in the back closer to the temple but decided to run forward to group up with the gems. The monster had giant hands that beat the ground causing pounds and pounds of sand to go flying. Steven put his shield up as the sand was flying from all different directions. Connie said " Steven we can take out the gem together! Let's fuse!" Steven responded " But we don't have my mom's sword! What are we gonna do?" Lion came jumping into the fight at high speeds he was quick and agile. He roared, knocking over the monster for a moment. " LION!" Yelled Steven as he reached in for the sword." Okay let's do this Steven and Connie held hands as they jumped into the air and fused. Stevonie came flying in towards the monsters gem on its chest. They aimed the swords as the almost made contact. The monsters arm swung up and knocked Stevonie far off into the distance.

They unfused mid air as they were launched backwards into town." Ah , shit! " Lars said as he got on lion to ride him into town. Lions super speed took them there fast, Lion jumped up for Lars to catch the kids. " hummmf! " he grunted as he caught Connie and placed her in front of him on lion. Then Lars caught Steven. With no time to waste lion started super speeding back to the fighting area. He took the kids and put them on the floor away from the monster. The gems tried fighting the beast but with no luck. They kept getting knocked away the. Ran back for more. Steven began to regain consciousness only to see the gems not really winning the fight but not quite losing either. 

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

This continued for a while the gems, Lars and Sadie thought of what to do. Steven ran back to the battle field. Lars and Sadie were concerned and wondered if it was a great idea for him to be back in the fight so soon. He did get smacked into the night sky pretty hard. Lars grabbed Steven's wrist as he put up he shield. " Steven you shouldn't be out here you might get knocked into beach city again! " Steven looked back at Lars as both of them were almost being blown away from the mighty beast. " Lars I can't, you guys are all my family! We are all the Crystal gems! We have to fight together! As a team!" Lars was still worried but gave Steven a smile, he patted him on the head " You're a good kid Steven..." Steven looked astonished that Lars wasn't gonna fight with him over his safety. His eyes shined bright as he looked back at Lars. The next gust of wind was powerful and knocked Steven off of his feet into Lars knocking him over too. Steven pushed up off the ground and offered Lars a hand up. " You're a crystal gem too...." Steven pulled Lars up off the ground as they went in for a friendly hug and bursted to light. 

Sadie was watching over Connie who was still knocked out on the sand. Sadie looked up to see Stars.He zoomed back over to the battle he ran behind the monster distracting it long enough for the gems to attack. Lars and Steven understood now, stars was not an attack fusion like Stevonie... He was a defense fusion! And sometimes defense it better for the job. The gems started attacking he monster as it kicked up more sand. The gems managed to poof the gem as Connie began to wake up. They all gathered in a circle cheering each-other on. Connie got up confused on where the monster had gone until she saw stars.

He turned back around to check on Connie and Sadie until he noticed that they were both staring at him with amazement. Stars face turned bright red as the 2 people who made up the fusion were staring the 2 people they cared for most in the face. The towns people had decided it would be best to check on what was going on outside since the coast was now clear. They found the sand was all kicked up and the beach was totally uneven now. Stars went to help Connie up off the ground. He smiled down at her and said " Connie..." His voice was gentle but still firm . " your a crystal gem too..." He said as he helped her up. Connie looked up at the fusion with wonder.She didn't seem mad at all,she was the master of her own emotions.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

They decided to walk Sadie home first so that's exactly what they did. As Sadie, Connie and Stars walked into beach city they dropped Sadie off at her house then Connie and walked back to the temple, they were just about to leave beach city to go to the temple when they were interrupted by none other than the cool kids. SourCream said nothing but looked up at the figure and handed him a rave invite. Stars eyes lit up as he tried to keep his cool. " Oh? This is a rave invite! You want me to hang out with you guys?!" The small group of 3 all nodded as they looked up at Stars. He leaned up on a wall trying to be cool but said " Yeah,I'll totally see you guys there!" They walked there own ways as Stars walked towards the temple. " Lars! This is what you've always wan- I know Steven but we don't have to- but why shouldn't we? Because we're...." Stars thought of reasons he shouldn't go to this party. He could come up with none. " umm, oh alright we can go I guess." 

Stars read the invite to see that the party was actually tonight! He Stopped going towards the temple as he started going to the run down old buildings that cool kids normally raved in. He touched the side of the rocky wall and peeked inwards to see people dancing. Stars had decided it was cool to be around others but he wasn't confident enough to dance. He stood in the middle of the dance floor lightly tapping his feet and kinds moving around. " OHHHH HEYYY! It's you again!" Said a familiar voice as Stars turned around to see Jenny glaring up at him.

Stars shadow blocked most of the light from hitting Jenny as she began striking up a conversation with this new stranger. " So what's your name?" She asked while lightly dancing in front of him. The fusion muttered " Ste-Lar-..." He coughed " errmm.. Stars... What's yours?" Even though he already knew the answer. " Oh my name is Jenny! Nice to get to know ya Stars. Mind if we sit and chat?" The fusion seemed almost flustered. " s-sure..." Jenny grabbed his wrist and led him off to the furthest corner. It had few bean bags and the music was faint in the background. " I like your hair a lot! Where do you get it done?" The Lars half of stars couldn't believe he was talking to Jenny one of the cool kids! As the Steven side just took it as a regular conversation. Stars eyes shrank as he said " I died to get it this way... ". Jenny looked confused and thought he had meant to say he had died it to make it dark pink. " Oh okay..." She said, but little did she know the tall figure was being serious. 

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Buck came into the corner and sat in the bean bag next to Jenny. " Hey..." He said in a low monotone voice as he got comfy. " Who are you? " Buck said as he pulled down his glasses. Stars felt almost intimidated by Buck... Jennie cut in " Oh his name is Stars! He's a real card. Here you two catch up while I get a drink. " Buck noticed the huge scar over the mysterious persons eye. " What had to happen for you to get that huge scar? " Stars had forgot about the scar ... Lars mind went back to when the robot had exploded on him and the sharp pain that he was filled with when it happened. Stars winced a little " Oh umm I was fighting a robot, and it exploded, and a piece of it flew into my eye..." Buck leaned back in his bean bag. " Sounds pretty hard core... I like hard core things..." His glasses shined in the light that had hit him as Stars had ducked over to tie his high tops. 

Stars began to feel almost sick. " Excuse me, I'll be right back." He said as he dashed out of the room and outside on the grass. " Oh Steven are you not feeling good?.." Said stars " no no it's fine, we can hang out with Buck and Jenny longer..." He relied back to himself " Oh are you sure ?" Stars sighed " yeah isn't this what you've always wanted? To hang out with the cool kids? " Stars had sat down and began to think. Suddenly it had felt like he was falling and closed his eyes but when he opened them everything was pink, and magical. Tons of white butterflies poured in all over and surrounded Stars as he let one rest on his finger. 

He looked confused but Steven knew exactly what was happening. As stars gazed into the butterfly it portrayed young Lars no older then 9 he had slightly longer hair that almost rested on his shoulders and big round glasses. He looked upset as he ran into his room. Young Lars took the glasses off,put them in there case, and kicked them as far as he could under his bed. Stars glanced at another butterfly that showed a kid at school approaching young Lars. " where'd your glasses go four eyes? "A small group of children had formed around him laughing. Stars tensed up and began to tear up as the butterfly continued the scene. " Hey leave him alone!" Said a small blond girl with a denim dress and pigtails. Steven had no idea who this was up until Stars said under his breath "... Sadie..." As the fusion stared at the butterfly Sadie had went to help Lars up off the ground as the small group of children said in the back " Ha! Lars had to have a girl save him!" Young Lars whipped the tears of his face as the girl helped Lars stand up. He was barely taller than her so they shared almost leveled eye contact. " Thanks..." He said as the girl took him by the wrist to a tree that she used to climb to keep away from the other kids. They were the outcasts of the school but at least now they had each other. 

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

A new butterfly came in that played the clip of Lars dying on home world and Steven crying on him as he began to glow. The room turned into more of an orange hue than a pink one. Nor Lars or Steven wanted to relive what had happened on home world. A bunch of larger butterflies came around as the room turned back to pink. The butterflies merged together to make an Steven bigger one. It displayed Lars and Sadie hanging out throughout the years, some sense showed fighting and others more caring, as the images whisked by Stars could see the progression of age between Lars and Sadie. They were both growing together un until they were about 13. Then Sadie stayed the same hight but Lars kept having to look more downwards as the images went by. 

They all flashed by quickly until the butterfly showed the scene on home world with Lars smiling down at Sadie, almost shaking with happiness to have her back as he went to hug her tightly. He had been so ecstatic to see her again he used a strong force to shove her body and his together in a tight squeeze. It seemed to be playing a lot longer than the other clips that flashed by. He could see in slow motion the expression of Sadie's face as it began to drop. He still had her tight in his arms. They stayed there for a brief moment before hearing some cracks and letting go immediately. Stars hear rate was going very slow, his worst moment played before him with each gut wrenching moment scraping by. " No..." Stars said in a light voice. The room quickly faded away as Steven and Lars unfused. It had only been a few short moments but in there mind it felt like ages. Lars curled up into a ball while leaning up on the wall. " but Lars, you've come so far... You jumped off a cliff after me,you fought a monster with the gems, you even fused with me Lars!" Steven cried out. Lars hadn't told Steven he thought about that day that he had hurt Sadie almost every night. But that's not the only thing Lars was torn up about. " Steven that's only 1/2 the problem. " Lars said as he feared up. " You wanna know why the slide show of me and Sadie growing up was there with the rest of my insecurities Steven? It's because now that I'm like your lion all never get to grow old with her! I'll outlive her, and our kids, and their kids, and possibly even the kids after that!" 

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Steven looked at Lars " Well we could try getting your heart beat back to normal..." Steven said. " oh yeah? And how do you expect me to do that? The magic pink zombie tears are in my DNA now Steven you can't just get rid of them!" Lars was starting to glow as he turned away from Steven and begin to lose some hight. " God! You wouldn't understand even if I told you straight to your face." His voice was lighter than before. Lars turned back around at Steven. Steven was shocked to see Lars' face riddled with acne. " What are you staring at?! " Lars shouted with a voice crack. Lars stood up and pointed a finger at Steven's chest. " Why do you keep staring at m- Lars realized that he was now barley taller than Steven and began to freak out. "AAAAAH! " Lars screamed in a high pitch as his voice broke again. " Why am I a kid again?! " he looked at his smaller arms and legs while his shirt and pants draped over him like a curtain. Steven grabbed Lars by the shoulders and shook him.

" LARS DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS?! " Lars looked Steven in the eyes. " No..." Lars said ".. AM I GONNA START AGING IN REVERSE?! " He said with a squeaky panicked tone. " NO LARS!" Steven almost shouted " IT MEANS YOU CAN CONTROL YOUR AGE WITH HOW YOU FEEL ON THE INSIDE!" Lars seemed confused, Steven asked " Well how do you feel now? " Lars responded with an angry tone" I FEEL LIKE I WANT EVERYONE TO LEAVE ME ALONE!" His face turned bright red as the child began jumping up and down with rage as he started to glow and shrank a little more. Steven grabbed him now being the tallest in the group. He looked down at Lars who seemed ready to cry. " No, Lars..." He sighed as he tried to put one of Lars's sleeves of his shirt back over his shoulder. It didn't help it just fell back down, the collar of the shirt exposing one of Lars' upper arms . Lars' acne was now gone but he was missing a few teeth.

Steven had begun to realize that he was now dealing with a small child. Lars looked furious as he started to run away, into beach city. Steven chased after him as Lars took off towards the boardwalk. Steven had just caught up to Lars and grabbed him. " Gocha!" Lars looked mad at Steven. "Okay Lars first things first we have to make you feel older." The small child responded " I don't wanna be older grown ups are lame!

Steven knew this was gonna be a long night. "Well Lars, you've grown a lot this past month or so...like when you saved Sadie and I from that home world gem that was after us." Lars looked like he was deep in thought... " Yeah I guess that was pretty cool..." Lars said as his temper faded. Steven responded " Well yeah it was cool Lars! You really went out of your comfort zone to protect us." Lars looked up at Steven and smiled " You really think so?! " he said as he started to glow again,his teeth filled back in and he grew a little. " yeah...." Steven said.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Steven was getting anxious about Lars. He didn't know how he was gonna get him back to normal from here. Steven knew he couldn't voice his concerns to Lars since it wouldn't help at all. Lars yawned and began to look very tired, it was way too late for a child to be awake. Steven offered the child a piggyback ride back to the temple while he thought of what to do. They walked down the boardwalk out of the city. The warm breeze of summer was no longer there as the thousands of stars lit up the night sky. 

They finally made it back to the temple and Steven laid Lars on the couch. " hmnnnn... What else could you do to make someone feel older?" Steven was also quite tired. He walked up the steps to his bed lied down and kept thinking of what to do. Steven tried his best not to fall asleep as his mind drifted off. Steven woke up to the bright light of the sun heating up his room. As he began waking up he looked downwards at the couch to find pearl watching The small child sleep. She noticed Steven. " who is this small human and why is he in your room Steven?" Steven rushed downstairs. 

" Umm Pearl he's a new friend I met on the board walk! No worries we were just having a slumber party." Pearl looked at Steven as she walked off towards the door to her room. " oh okay Steven, have fun then! Steven spoke up " Wait! Pearl how do you know your the age your supposed to be?" Pearl stopped dead in her tracks as she pondered the question. " hmmn Steven.... Well I know I'm my age because I know the current date and I also have a rough estimate of the date I came out of the ground. " this wasn't any help to Steven. " okay then! Thanks Pearl!" The gem walked out of Steven's room into her own. 

Lars began to wake up and saw that he wasn't home at all. He grunted " Steven what happened after that party last nig-" he stopped mid sentence to realize his voice was not the same as before it was lighter and he seemed smaller. Lars had suddenly remembered what had happened. Lars felt embarrassed he didn't want to be a kid but he felt like he had no control over his emotions,friendships, and now his age. Steven turned around " oh hey Lars you're awake, I tried asking Pearl about how to feel older but had no luck." 

Lars had a new respect for Steven. "He's been though so much and he is always helping people..." Lars thought as he looked at Steven who was pacing around the room. He almost felt bad that Steven had to deal with more of his problems.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Lars began to glow a bit again as he kept thinking..." Hey... Steven, how do you deal with all this crazy gem stuff but still seem so happy? " Steven looked over at Lars and saw him glow a bit, he knew that his answer might help him turn back to a teen. " Well Lars, it's not that easy... All the gems expect me to live up to everything that my mom did, and well if I'm honest I'm not sure I can. I'm not Rose Quarts. I train with Pearl and I go on magic space adventures that almost get me killed...." Steven felt tears form in the corners of his eyes. "... I guess you just have to have the right people around you, I know even though the gems want me to be this amazing person they'll still support me and help me along the way." 

Steven stopped and realized that he was spilling his soul out to a pink kid. He sighed and fell back on the couch Lars was on. He put one arm over his eyes and the other to his side. " Oh Lars, I'm sorry...I don't know how I'm gonna get you out of this one." Lars looked at him. " well I think you're pretty great too." The small kid said with a smile. Steven flipped over and started talking to Lars again. " well Lars you do plenty of great things on your own too, you saved all the off colors and me then protected my gem while I was gone." Lars smiled and was glowing as his face got some acne and he grew a bit. He realized that he could control his emotions a lot more than he first thought.

Steven sat up right with Lars and kept talking to him about how much Lars has grown and changed while they were on home world. They had about level eye contact now as they spoke to each other. It really made Lars appreciate Steven as he began to feel like himself again. As Steven and Lars spoke Lars' acne went away, his face evened out as he now found himself looking down at Steven like normal. They kept on talking as Steven took notice that Lars looked his self again.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Lars kept his wide grin as Steven looked up to him. Lars was kneeling on the wood floor facing Steven. Steven teared up as he looked at Lars. " you're back to normal! " He jumped on Lars to hug him. Lars fell down with Steven still hugging him " Yeah! Thanks to you!" Lars put his hand in Steven's hair and begin to scrub the top of it playfully, similar to an older brother. "Lars you've got the power to control your age with how you feel like me!" Steven said as he sat back down on the wood floor facing Lars. Lars clenched his fist as he thought, " you mean I can still grow up with Sadie?! " Steven nodded as Lars felt a huge wave of relief come over him. " oh thank god." He said with a sigh of relief " I don't know how I would feel about being 17 forever...." 

The two boys laid sprawled across the floor of the temple as they laughed to themselves. " well Lars, maybe we could do some more training you you might find some more powers to use. " Lars flipped around and looked at Steven with scared but also had stars in his eyes. " You mean I can do more magical stuff?!" Steven also flipped over. " well maybe, nothing's guaranteed.." They both looked at each other with smiles. They might both be delayed growing up physically together, but they definitely matured together, and that's something you can't replace.  
————————————————————————  
END


End file.
